Come Away with Me
by the female apophis
Summary: Sequel to You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine. If you haven't read that one, you have to in order to understand it. This one is told entirely in Sam's POV though. Takes place shortly after Jack asks the unltimate question of Sam. Plz R&R. I need it t


Come Away with Me

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did, but I don't. So don't sue me. This story is purely for the entertainment of the fans. I don't own the song either.

Spoilers: Not really.

Rating: PG-13

Archive: Sure, just ask me.

Pairings: S/J, slight Dan/Jan

Type: romance

Summary: Sequel to "You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine." If you haven't read it, you have to in order to understand this one better. It's about what happened after Jack asked the ultimate question of Sam. This one is told completely in Sam's POV though.

A/N: After getting several requests to write a sequel to the other story, and after some much needed rest, I sat down and wrote this. I hope you all really enjoy this. As always I need you guys to R&R in order for me to survive. Thanks for taking the time to read my work.

********************

Okay, so you would think that a woman as calm and collected as me would be able to focus. But honestly, I can't. The past few weeks have been a complete blur. Between Janet and Cassie taking me out practically every other day to find 'the perfect dress' and trying to get my stuff moved into Jack's place, it's proved to be rather difficult. I can say that my nerves are getting rather frazzled.

But, Janet has taken me out on one amazing day. The two of us went to a local spa and got all ready for tomorrow. I can't believe that this time tomorrow I am going to be Mrs. Samantha O'Neill.

Janet was a little shocked when I told her that I was gonna take his name, she just assumed that I would stay a Carter. I think I seriously like the idea of being an O'Neill. Jack likes the idea too. He should, it was his idea.

Well, the spa was amazing. After getting a full body massage, one in which I must say that paled in comparison to the ones Jack gives me, I got a mud bath. After that, I just kinda lounged around by the place's pool. Sipping on my Martini, shaken not stirred, I couldn't help but smile at what all of it was for.

Every once in a while, Janet will fill up her glass. Her and Cassie are staying here tonight. This is the last time I'll stay in this house. I got the last few boxes ready for tomorrow. After the wedding, Daniel and Teal'c are gonna move the last couple into Jack's house while we go off on our honeymoon.

Which brings me to realize that I have no idea where I'm going. Jack's keeping it all a surprise. I just keep hoping it's somewhere exotic. I don't know if I would want to spend two weeks up at the cabin. Sure it's beautiful, but I want a bit of a change in scenery.

Okay, this day is starting out really stressful. I am really hungry, but Janet won't let me eat anything. She says I won't be able to fit in my dress if I do.

My dress is beautiful. It's an off the shoulder dress that hugs my curves without being too showy. The sleeves, which are made entirely of lace, come down to my hands where a small piece wraps around my middle finger. The rest of the dress is made of satin. The bodice is slightly low cut, but as I said before, it's not too showy. As it falls to the floor it slowly bells out, starting somewhere between my waist and my hips. I decided against a train due to the fact that the wedding is going to be held outside. I don't want to get it really dirty considering all the money dad paid for it. Well, I should say all the money General Hammond paid for it. He's been keeping dad's money safe for him, but as a side affect, only he can access it. I can't touch it until I'm forty. Not that I mind, but I still got a few years. I decided to go with a stylish hat that has a small veil on it in place of the usual veil. It's just something different that I thought of when I realized that the veil was too long and would cover too much of my dress. I really didn't want that.

Janet is trying to do everything. This is a bit hard considering she's taking care of little Gwendolyn at the same time. I offer to help and take Gwen into my arms. She coos softly and looks up at me with those big blue eyes. She looks so much like Daniel it's strange. But even though she's only a few weeks old, she's already starting to act like Janet.

Janet notices the way I'm looking at Gwen and smiles at me. "You're gonna make a great mother one of these days Sam."

"Really? I mean, how can you tell?"

"Just the way you're acting around Gwen. That and the fact that you're just you."

I smile at my friend's words and we share some silent communication. Just then Cassie bursts into the room already dressed. She grabs Gwen from me and then runs back out. I hear her talking to someone, and a few minutes later Daniel walks in. He's got a small smile playing on his face.

"You look beautiful Sam. God, you should see Jack. He's a nervous wreck."

"Yeah, but he looks good in his blues." Cassie pops her head in and out so fast that I'm surprised I even saw her. She looks like she was getting Gwen changed.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. He's nervous that your gonna end up having last minute thoughts. He still can't believe you love him."

"I'm rather surprised at that myself. What do you see in that man."

I turn to look at the person who I despise almost as much as I do the Goa'uld.

"McKay, what the **_hell_** are you doing here? You weren't invited."

"Well, I heard that you were getting married, and I came to change your mind."

"Well, you shouldn't have, because there is nothing that is going to stop me from marrying the man I love more than life itself."

McKay looks hurt. It serves him right, coming here on what's supposed to be the happiest day of my life and try to steal me away. There is no one way in hell I would ever consider going anywhere with him.

"Dr. McKay, you will come with me."

Teal'c suddenly appears at the door like a big shadow. McKay gulps and just nods his head. I smile at Teal'c and he bows his head.

"Well, that was unfortunate."

"You can say that again. God, what nerve? On my wedding day of all the times. Well, I don't care, I am getting married to Jack O'Neill today, and nothing is going to stop me."

Jack looks amazing. Cassie was right when she said that he looked good in his blues. As I make my way to the altar I can't help but smile.

Daniel is standing beside him looking just as amazing. Teal'c even looks pretty good. I register these thoughts but I also file them away in the back of my mind to remember later. Right now my attention is entirely on Jack.

I come to stand in front of him as dad reluctantly lets go of my hand. I don't think he's quite ready to be giving me away. I smile warmly and his gentle smile just adds to the warmth in my heart.

I come to stand opposite Jack and General Hammond calls for attention to everyone in the church. We decided that we wanted him to do the sermon.

As Jack gazes into my eyes he begins his speech. We wrote our own for this.

"I, Jonathan, promise to never stop loving you as long as I live and to keep you as happy as you've made me. I love you."

I feel as if I'm about to cry at his words. We didn't discuss what we were gonna say to each other. I knew that he was a man of few words, but they still touch a place in my heart that until a few months ago, I thought would never be filled.

"I, Samantha, promise to love you until the day I die. I hope that when I express that love to you, it seems like it's the first time. Jack, I love you with all of my heart and soul."

His eyes light up at my words, and I can just see Janet wiping at her eyes.

"If anyone has any objections to this marriage, now is the time to say something. Speak now, or forever hold your peace. Seeing no one object, Jack, Sam, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jack does just that. I feel as though I'm about to melt away. The kiss is brought to an all too abrupt end though as the crowd stands and starts to clap and cheer.

"Now, if no one minds, let's head to the reception."

Jack escorts me down the aisle to the awaiting limo. We get changed as best we can in the small area and soon pull up in front of the reception.

I thought that the garden was beautiful. It pales in comparison to the place we are now. It's another garden, but this one is much nicer. The place is covered in lilies and ivy. On the few tables that are there, a single flower is placed in a small vase. A small stage is set up just to the right of the main table. I smile as I think about what I'm gonna be doing later.

Everything is going smoothly, but Janet keeps sending me a look that says if I don't get up on the stage soon, she will. I excuse myself from Jack and walk up to the DJ. He hears me out and nods his consent.

I get up on the stage and the DJ tells the crowd what I'm about to do. Jack looks a little shocked to say the least.

I look at him as the song begins.

__

Come away with me in the night

Come away with me

And I will write you a song

Come away with me on a bus

Come away where they can't tempt us

With their lies

I want to walk with you

On a cloudy day

In fields where the yellow grass grows

Knee-high

So won't you try to come?

Come away with me and we'll kiss

On a mountaintop

Come away with me

And I'll never stop loving you

At this point I cross down to where Jack is sitting and offer him my hand. He accepts it and we move onto the dance floor.

__

And I want to wake up with the rain

Falling on a tin roof

While I'm safe there in your arms

So all I ask is for you

To come away with me in the night

Come away with me.

As the song ends Jack kisses me softly on the lips. The crowd claps and soon Janet crosses to me and tells me to get the hell out of here. Jack and I willingly oblige.

We soon find ourselves at a small hotel on the outskirts of town. After settling everything with the desk, we make out way up to our room.

It doesn't take us long to find each other and soon, we're basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking.

"I love you."

"I love you too Jack."

We make love again and soon afterwards fall into a sated sleep.

As the dawn greets us the next morning we're lying in each other's arms talking. Small talk really, some times talking about our plans for the future. We plan on having kids, and I just hope that we do. It'll make this bond that we have even stronger.

Right now, we're off to spend the next two weeks in Ireland and Scotland, a week at each place.

This is the most amazing thing I have ever done in my entire life. Taking a carriage tour of the countryside in Scotland is incredible. The people here are all so nice and pleasant, it's hard not to smile. I don't even try to stop myself. Ireland was amazing too and I found some great stuff there. We went to a couple of horse races and I won a few times. Actually, I won every time I bet something. Jack tells me he wants to take me to Vegas sometime to try my luck at Black Jack. I laugh as I turn him down. He doesn't know about the nickname I had back in college. I'm not entirely sure I want to tell him that I used to be know as 'Lightning Fingers Sammie.' It might give him the wrong idea. I would hate for that to happen.

Jack and I have been married for almost six months now, and for the past couple of days I haven't been feeling so good. I haven't gotten physically sick, but I am a little queasy until I get something into my system every morning. I think it's time I had a talk with Janet.

I'm waiting in the infirmary now. I'm kinda nervous to tell the truth. I hear Janet's heels clicking as she walks briskly into the room. She's just staring at her clipboard with a blank look on her face.

"Well, Janet, what's going on with me?"

She looks up and the blank look is replaced with a broad smile.

"Congratulations Sam. You're going to be a mom."

I'm stunned. I knew it was coming, but I just wasn't prepared to actually hear the words. I'm soon over my shock and my smile matches, if not surpasses, her own. I get dressed and head off to my lab. I made her promise that she wouldn't say anything just yet. I plan on telling Jack tonight when we get home.

At least Janet hasn't banned me from 'gate travel. She just told me that they have to be really easy missions. Basically, I'll be going to the Alpha site a lot. Not that I mind that, it just means that I'll be getting more lab time in. I'm not complaining about that either.

I've decided to tell Jack. I just hope he doesn't freak out too much.

"Jack, have a seat. We need to talk about something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Jack, I went and talked to Janet today. I haven't said anything, but for the past couple of mornings I haven't been feeling so good. She ran a few tests, and gave me some rather good news. At least, I hope it is."

"Sam, for crying out loud! Spit it out already!"

"Okay, Jack, I'm pregnant."

The look on his face is priceless. He's doing a fair imitation of a goldfish. His mouth just keeps opening and closing as though he's about to say something but just doesn't know how.

"Well, aren't you gonna say something?"

He just grabs me in a fierce hug and whispers 'thank you' over and over again in my ear.

When he finally pulls away we smile at each other. "I'm gonna be a dad, huh? Sweet. When are you due?"

"Sometime around late May, early June."

"Really? Cool. What is it, boy or girl?"

"I'm not gonna let Janet tell me or anyone else for that matter. I want it to be a complete surprise. And if I find out that you've been badgering her, I'll have to hurt you. Capish?"

"Yeah, capish. Now, how's about you's and me go get some rest. I'm beat."

This is a common occurrence around here, the two of us talking like we're from gangster era Chicago. It's fun, and gives us something to do.

The pain I'm going through cannot be described.

"Jack, you son-of-a-bitch, why in the hell did you do this to me?"

Jack's a smart man. Having been through this once already he keeps his mouth shut and just holds my hand as I scream through the pain that is ripping through my lower body. With a final push, our baby makes its way crying into the world.

"Congratulations you two, you have a boy." Janet says from somewhere close to my feet as she cuts the cord. Jack's grinning from ear to ear and I feel as though I'm about to pass out from the exhaustion right then and there.

But as soon as I think that, I realize that I have to hold our son first. Our son, god, that sounds so strange to my ears. We're officially a family.

Jack hands me the little bundle and I take a look at him. He opens his eyes and I see that they're blue. That doesn't really mean anything though. They could still change. He does have some brown fuzz on his head though and I gently run my fingers through it.

"So, what are we gonna name him?"

"I was thinking Michael, or perhaps Jacob. What do you think?"

"I like Jacob. We could name him Jacob Charles O'Neill."

"I like that. I'm sure dad will too."

"I do like it Sammie."

"Dad! What are you doing here? I thought you had a mission."

"I did, but then George contacted the Tok'ra who contacted me and told me that my baby girl was having a baby of her own. I high-tailed it out of there fast. I tried to get here sooner, but the cargo ship decided to come out of hyperspace a little early. I had to travel on sub-light engines the rest of the way here. That's not exactly an easy task considering I was just slightly ahead of Pluto."

"I'm glad you made it Jacob. Come meet your grandson. I think he's gonna look like me. What do you think?"

"God help us, he does."

"Hey, I resemble that remark."

"My point exactly."

As I smile at their banter I find myself drifting into the deep realms of sleep. With one last smile I welcome it.

Our son is getting bigger every day. He's almost two now and the little one's inside of me will soon be joining our family. I haven't told Jack about them yet either. I'm having twins.

I think I could really get used to this life. Having the man I love with me and having a family of my own is what I've always dreamed about. And now, I have it.

~fin~

You've finished. I must commend you for sticking it out until the end. But you all know the drill, and I really do want you guys to review this for me. I spent a lot of time thinking about this, and I consider this and the story that goes with it my baby. Thank you all so much for all the support and for taking the time to read my story.

"A study shows men are hit by lightning four times as often as women. Usually after saying, 'I'll call you.'"-Jay Leno


End file.
